


Pro kapku krve

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood Donation, Comedy, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Needles, Out of Character, Team Dynamics
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samozřejmě, oni byli <i>zvláštní agenti</i>. A tak se nejspíš počítalo s tím, že budou dostávat <i>zvláštní</i> úkoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro kapku krve

Ačkoli byl zvláštní agent Aaron Hotchner mezi svými kolegy známý jako ten, který se nikdy neusmívá, když za ním Straussová přišla a vyrukovala na něj s tím praštěným nápadem, dalo mu hodně práce, aby se nezlomil v pase a nezačal se šíleně smát. 

Vážně. Byl zvyklý na to, že dostávali různé úkoly. A docela souhlasil s touto novou politikou FBI. Pravda totiž byla, že už celé roky ve Státech ubývalo dobrovolných dárců krve, a to natolik, že v poslední době jich byl doopravdy nedostatek. Chápal, proč chtěla vláda udělat kampaň k tomu, aby se to změnilo, a chápal, že jim v tom měli pomoci právě agenti FBI, protože to byli ti, co slíbili, že budou ochraňovat svou zemi a její lidi, a tohle pod to svým způsobem spadalo. 

Co nechápal, bylo, proč by to měl dělat právě _jejich tým_. V celé FBI bylo přece _tolik_ agentů! 

Jenže, samozřejmě, oni byli _zvláštní agenti_. A tak se nejspíš počítalo s tím, že budou dostávat _zvláštní_ úkoly. 

Ale tohle bylo trochu moc, a tak se jí v první moment chtěl jednoduše vysmát, jenže ona mu potom slíbila to jediné (kromě toho, že měla ve tváři ten svůj výraz, který značil, že pokud Hotch neudělá přesně to, co po něm chce, klidně ho vyrazí), co ho mohlo přesvědčit k tomu, aby jí na to kývnul. 

Den volna. Jeden celý, dlouhý, úžasný den volna pro celý tým. 

Tím bylo rozhodnuto a on si svolal svůj tým do konferenční místnosti, aby je – trochu rozpačitě – seznámil s jejich programem na následující den. 

„Dárcovství krve?“ zeptala se JJ překvapeně a protáhla nenadšeně obličej. „A já myslela, že tohle už po mě nikdy nikdo chtít nebude.“ 

Emily se na ni podívala a povytáhla obočí. „Chodila jsi dávat krev?“ 

JJ přikývla. „Jasně, když jsem byla na Pensylvánské. Dávali za to body navíc,“ ušklíbla se a zamrkala. 

Reid se na ni nevěřícně podíval, Morgan a Rossi se svorně uchechtli a Garcia zamumlala něco v tom smyslu, že „její zlatíčko si vždycky umělo poradit“. Hotch protočil oči. 

„Zítra v sedm ráno se sejdeme na hematologickém oddělení Washingtonské nemocnice,“ nakázal jim a ukončil schůzi. 

***

Byla ještě skoro tma, když se v sedm ráno všichni sešli na chodbě (protože ani jeden z nich nechtěl vejít dovnitř jako první, natož sám) před oddělením. Tedy všichni kromě Reida, jak poněkud zmateně zjistili. 

Kde ten mladík vězel, když byl vždycky tak dokonale dochvilný? 

„Nejeli jste ráno spolu, Aarone?“ zeptal se Rossi Hotche s mírnou nedůvěrou. 

„Spal včera doma.“ 

Morgan pobaveně zafrkal. „Potíže v ráji?“ zeptal se, ale když mu Hotch neodpověděl a jen po něm hodil takřka vražedným pohledem, pochopil, že takové otázky nejsou v žádném případě vítány, a zvedl ruce před sebe, dlaněmi k šéfovi. 

Hotch ho ignoroval a namísto toho vytáhl z kapsy mobil a stiskl jedničku, což byla jeho rychlovolba na Reida. Mladík to zvedl po prvním zazvonění a nenechal ho vůbec promluvit, ale rovnou na něj vychrlil, že se hrozně omlouvá, ale že zaspal a je na cestě a připojí se k nim tam, takže si o něj nemusí dělat starosti. 

„Dobře, budeme tě čekat,“ přikývnul Hotch, i když ho Spencer samozřejmě nemohl vidět, a zavěsil. „Nic mu není, jen trpí akutním nedostatkem kávy,“ oznámil ostatním malinko pobaveně. „Za chvilku je tady, připojí se k nám v čekárně, takže my… můžeme jít dál,“ řekl jim, ale sám se nějak neměl k tomu, aby otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř jako první, stejně jako všichni ostatní, a tak tam jen tak postával a zíral na dveře oddělení. 

Nakonec to byl Rossi, kdo se vzdal, povzdychl se, posměšně si pod vousy zabrblal něco jako „ _agenti_ “ a odvážně vykročil ke dveřím, zatímco ostatní za ním neochotně, pomalu kráčeli; a rozrazil je. 

V čekárně bylo asi deset, patnáct lidí, kteří všichni do jednoho napůl pohoršeně a napůl zvědavě zvedli hlavy a zadívali se na ně. Většina z nich zvedla obočí, když si všimli, že je jich tak velká skupinka, že vypadají, jakoby neměli zrovna dobrou náladu a že se každému jednomu z nich u pasu pohupuje zbraň (totiž kromě blondýny v neuvěřitelně zářivě barevném oblečení, zatímco ten tmavovlasý muž v obleku a s děsivě kamenným výrazem měl dokonce dvě, jednu na boku a druhou v pouzdře na kotníku), a nespouštěli z nich pohled, ani když beze slova přistoupili k prosklené kukani zdravotní sestřičky, která se zřejmě starala o registraci dárců. 

Agenti sestru (byla postarší, věkově asi tak jako Rossi, tmavé, mírně vlnité vlasy měla stažené dozadu) pozdravili a ona zvedla pohled od nějakých papírů a překvapeně se po nich rozhlédla. Pak se nespokojeně zamračila. „Doklady!“ štěkla po nich nepříjemným hlasem. 

Hotchovi se rozšířily oči. Bylo to vůbec možné? Oni sem sami přišli, víceméně dobrovolně, aby věnovali svoji vlastní krev na dobročinné účely, a ona byla tak děsivě nepříjemná už od prvního okamžiku? Potřásl nevěřícně hlavou a v duchu proklel Straussovou. 

Přestože byli všichni její hrubou žádostí překvapeni, a ačkoli ona těmi doklady myslela nejspíše něco jako řidičák, všichni do jednoho zareagovali tak, jak byli zvyklí reagovat, když po nich někdo chtěl, aby mu ukázali doklady: Jako jeden muž si zajeli rukama do kapes a naprosto stejným pohybem připlácli na sklo své průkazy FBI. 

Sestřino zamračení se prohloubilo, ale pak jen zakroutila hlavou a podala jim hromádku dotazníků. „Vyplňte si to,“ nakázala jim. 

Právě v tom okamžiku se znovu otevřely dveře čekárny a dovnitř skoro vklopýtal Reid, vlasy rozcuchané, pod očima kruhy. Kolem krku mu visela jeho – a hlavně Hotchova – oblíbená šála. 

„Takže jsi to našel, kluku?“ zeptal se ho Morgan pobaveně. Reid se nenamáhal s odpovědí a jen něco zavrčel, protože jak asi mohl mít náladu na povídání, když si za celou tu zatracenou hodinu, co už byl vzhůru, nemohl dát ani jedno kafe, jen proto, že to prý při odběrech krve z nějakého pro něj záhadného důvodu vadilo?, ale když sklouzl pohledem z Morgana na Hotche, mírně se pousmál a zazíval. 

„Hej!“ obořila se na Reida sestra. „Bylo vám už jedenadvacet? Pokud nejste dospělý, nemůžete darovat krev!“ 

Reid se na ni zmateně podíval, oči vykulené, nedůvěřivé a dotčené. Morgan při pohledu na něj vyprskl smíchy, protože, upřímně, mladík v tuhle chvíli – napůl spící, rozcuchaný, s šálou okolo krku a nesoustředěným výrazem – doopravdy vypadal sotva na dvacet, a i Emily a Rossimu dalo práci potlačit zachichotání, a zatímco Garciová se nijak netrápila tím, že v nemocnici by se měla chovat tiše, a rozesmála se spolu s Morganem, Hotch se jen shovívavě pousmál. 

„Tak máte nějaký doklad o tom, že už jste dospělý?!“ zeptala se sestra a její hlas zhrubl ještě víc než doposud. 

Reid zamrkal a stejně jako jeho kolegové před několika minutami, i on jí strčil pod nos svůj služební průkaz. 

Sestřička se něco otráveně zabručela a vrazila mu do ruky dotazník, načež se k nim prudkým pohybem obrátila zády a předstírala, že se opět začetla do papírů, které měla položené na stole. 

„Ta sestra tě vážně miluje,“ oznámil Rossi svému mladému kolegovi pobaveně a Morgan mladíka poplácal po zádech. Reid se zašklebil. 

Všichni společně pak přešli k jednomu volnému stolu (Hotch by přísahal, že když vešli do místnosti, ten stůl volný docela určitě _nebyl_ ) a rádoby klidně se posadili okolo něj, aniž by se na ně ostatní lidé odvážili jen podívat. 

„Jak to vůbec probíhá, JJ?“ zeptala se Emily zvědavě. 

JJ pokrčila rameny. „Vyplníte dotazník, vezmou vám vzorek, aby vám mohli udělat krevní obraz, pak vás prohlédne doktor a pak můžete darovat krev,“ poučila je. 

Morgan se znepokojeně zamračil. „Je to tak komplikované?“ zeptal se. 

JJ se mírně usmála. „A co sis myslel?“ 

Hotch si dlouze povzdechl a unaveně se usmál na Reida, který seděl mezi ním a Morganem. Mladík mu úsměv opětoval a všichni se pustili do vyplňování dotazníku. 

Hned v prvním řádku se Hotch dozvěděl, že má psát pravdu a nic než pravdu, a od druhého na něj zaútočili s odbornými názvy, aby zjistili jeho zdravotní stav a anamnézu. Ne právě nadšeně se zamračil, protože, proboha, polovinu názvů léků, o kterých se tady psalo, nikdy neslyšel, a dobrá polovina nemocí, na které se ho ptali, mu naprosto nic neříkala. Otázky na nedávné operace, očkování, piercingy a tetování mu problém nedělaly, o to složitější však bylo to, co následovalo. Trpí někdo ve vaší rodině Creutzfeldt-Jacobovou chorobou? Neměl jste malárii? Nepobýval jste v letech 1980–1996 déle než půl roku ve Francii nebo Anglii? Odfrkl si. Co to bylo zatraceně za otázky?! Dotaz na nitrožilní užívání drog ho zarazil a on se po očku podíval na Reida, který zcela evidentně koukal na tutéž otázku a kousal se do rtu. Hotch vydechl a vrátil se k další části svého dotazníku, totiž k otázkám pro vyloučení rizikových skupin lidí. Rychle je prolétl pohledem, zastavil se až u poslední. Pohlavní styk mezi muži? To myslí vážně?! Zaskřípal naštvaně zuby, zakroužkoval ANO, podepsal se a opět zabloudil pohledem k Reidovi a jeho výraz okamžitě zjihl, protože Reid už měl svůj papír vyplněný, oči přivřené a ten nedostatek kávy na něj musel vážně působit, protože mu hlava pomalu ale jistě klesala na Morganovo rameno, jak ho začal ovládat spánek. 

Morgan vzhlédl a pobaveně se ušklíbl na Hotche, neboť Reid nejspíš opravdu usnul, plně opřený o Morganův bok. Mírně do něj šťouchl. „Usínáš na špatném rameni, fešáku,“ upozornil ho škádlivě. 

Reid sebou trhl, otevřel oči a odtáhl se od něj. Zmateně se na kolegu díval. 

Emily dloubla Morgana loktem do žeber a JJ na něj něco nesrozumitelně zasyčela. Jediný důvod, proč se k nim nepřidala i Garciová, bylo, že dosud zápasila se svým dotazníkem. Ještěže tak, napadlo ho. 

„Morgane, dokud jsem šéfem tohoto týmu já,“ řekl Hotch klidným hlasem, pohled upřený do kolegových očí. „Může si Reid spát, na kterémkoli rameni se mu jenom zachce.“ Ale nečekal ani okamžik, přitáhl si Reida jemně k sobě a objal ho paží. Reid se usmál a položil mu hlavu na rameno. Hotch ho políbil na čelo. 

„Ááách,“ vydechla Garciová a okouzleně sledovala každý jejich pohyb. 

„Takže teď nás čeká braní krve kvůli krevnímu obrazu, jo?“ ujišťoval se Rossi. 

JJ beze slova přikývla a Reid se zamračil. _Hodně_ zamračil. 

Garcia zvedla obočí. „Co je, zlato?“ 

Reid se obratně vyhnul jejímu pohledu, tím, že se přitulil blíž k Hotchovi. Jednu dlaň mu položil na koleno a tváří se otřel o jeho krk. „Nemám rád jehly,“ postěžoval si slabě. Jeho hlas zněl zvláštně tlumeně a jakoby omámeně. 

Morgan vytřeštil oči a zůstal na něj hledět. „Děláš si srandu?“ zeptal se ho nevěřícně. „Bodal jsi do sebe jehly celé měsíce.“ 

Reidovy oči se zúžily a Hotch hodil po Morganovi varovným pohledem. 

JJ se Morganovým směrem slabě pousmála. „Ty jsi nikdy nedával krev, že?“ zeptala se ho a jen těžko přitom dusila škodolibý smích. 

Morgan se k ní prudce otočil, mírně zamračený, a ona si všimla, že i ostatní kolegové se na ni dívají, ale přesto držela veškerou svou pozornost výhradně na Morganovi, který pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a zřejmě uvažoval, o co jí jde. „Takže jsi nikdy neviděl ty jehly, kterýma se to dělá, správně?“ 

Naprosto si užívala, jak se Morganovy oči rozšířily. „Ne, proč?“ ptal se podezíravě. „Co s nimi má být?“ jeho hlas zintenzivněl a nabral trochu na výšce. 

„Představ si pletací jehlice.“ 

Asi dvě vteřiny bylo mezi nimi naprosté ticho, než všichni pochopili, co právě řekla, a zareagovali na to, adekvátně a každý svým vlastním, originálním způsobem. Reid zabořil obličej Hotchovi do ramene. Garciová otevřela pusu, ale nezmohla se přitom na slovo. Emily zakroutila nedůvěřivě hlavou a tiše, téměř hystericky se rozesmála. Hotch zamrkal. A ten zvuk, co právě vydal Rossi, muselo, jednoduše _muselo_ být šokované vypísknutí. 

Morgan se na ni zhrozeně díval, ale jinak se v jeho tváři nepohnul ani sval, takže jediné, co prozrazovalo jeho paniku, bylo to, že najednou zbledl tak, že to bylo jasně vidět i přesto, že byl černoch. 

JJ se pro sebe usmála, plná zlomyslné radosti, když se dívala, jak se kolegové na svých židlích vrtí a jak se Rossi několikrát nenápadně zadíval ke dveřím, jako by se odsud s veškerou odvahou chtěl pěkně rychle ztratit. 

Hotch prohrábl Reidovi konejšivě vlasy a pak na moment zavřel oči a zhluboka, dlouze vydechl. Pak se pomalu rozhlédl po všech svých kolezích a každému jednomu z nich věnoval klidný, jistý pohled. „Nemůže to přece být _až tak_ hrozné,“ řekl jim, protože opravdu, nemohlo být tak děsivé sednout si na křeslo a nechat si na pár minut zabodnout jehlu do ruky. Určitě ne. Byli přece agenti, sakra! Denně riskovali své životy, honili zločince, nechali po sobě střílet. Tohle prostě _nemohlo_ být horší. „Jsou lidé, kteří dávají krev pravidelně. Dobrovolně.“ 

Morgan si odfrkl nad jeho zjevnou naivitou. „Slyšel jsi někdy o masochistech?“ zabrblal. 

Hotch protočil oči. „Zvládneme to.“ 

Všichni souhlasně přikývli. Odvaha jim však nevydržela dlouho. 

***

„Jaké to bylo?“ ptala se Emily Rossiho se zájmem, když vylezl z ordinace lékařky. 

To bylo asi deset minut poté, co se všichni, hezky jeden po druhém vystřídali u sestřičky, která jim brala krev na testy. 

Rossi pokrčil rameny. „Mám takový dojem, že chtěla poznamenat něco o mém věku, ale z nějakého důvodu si to rozmyslela,“ zamračil se v předstíraném zamyšlení a dlaní se přitom dotkl své zbraně. 

„Ach, bože,“ vydechla Emily a zakroutila nad ním hlavou. 

JJ sice z jejich úkolu nebyla nadšená, celkově vzato však byla v pohodě. Emily a Garciová se téměř usmívaly, když je doktorka propustila z ordinace, samozřejmě s povolením k odběru. 

Hotch si jenom přitiskl smotek vaty silněji na místo, kde mu už předtím brali krev na testy, zatímco čekal, až se do čekárny vrátí Reid, a povzdychl si. 

Mladík vypadal poněkud zmateně, možná dokonce ohromeně, když vyšel ze dveří ordinace. 

„Co se děje, Spencere?“ zeptal se ho jemně a natáhl k němu paži. 

Jeho partner se němě zamračil, sedl si vedle něj a zvedl k němu pohled. „Je to zvláštní. Nejdříve chtěla vidět moje doklady, a potom mě donutila zvážit se, protože se jí zdálo, že nesplňuju předepsaný limit na minimální hmotnost.“ (Rossi při té větě mírně zakašlal, aby zakryl smích.) „Pak se mě vyptávala na ten dotazník, ptala se mě, jaké drogy jsem bral a… tohle všechno, a potom se ptala na…“ Reid zrudl a kousl se do rtu a Hotchovi okamžitě došlo, že to znamená, že se ho lékařka ptala právě na ten řádek o pohlavním styku mezi muži, a stiskl mu povzbudivě rameno. „Ale pustila mě dál.“ Reid zakroutil nechápavě hlavou. „Musí mít větší nedostatek dárců, než jsem si myslel,“ zamumlal a zadíval se do zdi. 

Když z ordinace vylezl Morgan, neřekl ani slovo a nikdo z ostatních se ho neodvážil na nic zeptat. 

Na řadě byl Hotch. Pomalu se zvedl ze židle, a aniž na sobě dal znát váhání, protože on byl velký šéf a nikdy, _nikdy_ neváhal, vyrazil směrem k ordinaci, vešel dovnitř, slušně pozdravil doktorku okolo čtyřicítky a pečlivě za sebou dveře zavřel. Doktorka se na něj usmála a pokynula mu, aby se posadil naproti ní. Během toho, co se ho ptala, jak se dneska cítí a jestli nebyl poslední dobou nemocný nebo nemá nějaké alergie, změřila mu tlak. A pak vzala do rukou jeho dotazník a zběžně ho proletěla pohledem. 

„Tak, agente Hotchnere,“ řekla příjemným, hebkým hlasem a podívala se na něj. „Vypadá to dobře, až na jednu drobnost.“ 

Hotch se zamračil a zvedl obočí. 

„Tady čtu, že míváte styk s muži,“ objasnila mu, ale tón jejího hlasu neprozrazoval nic podobného odsouzení, jen čirý, profesionální zájem. 

„Ne s muži, ale s mužem,“ opravil ji stroze. „Mám přítele, jsme spolu už skoro rok. On byl přede mnou panic a já byl ženatý. S nikým jiným než s mojí ženou a teď se Spencerem jsem nikdy nespal a jsem si jistý, že on je mi taky věrný.“ 

Lékařce zajiskřilo v očích, když pochopila, že docela určitě mluví o tom mladíkovi, který tady u ní byl před chvílí. „Určitě?“ zeptala se ho přesto. 

„Určitě,“ ujistil ji pevně a bezvýrazně na ni zíral. 

„Dobrá tedy,“ řekla mu a široce se usmála. „V tom případě vám zřejmě můžeme vzít krev, agente.“ 

Souhlasně přikývl a se zamumlaným rozloučením odešel z ordinace zpět do čekárny, aby se mohl připojit ke svým agentům. 

***

Když Hotche zavolali k samotnému odběru, moc se mu do toho nechtělo, ačkoli to doopravdy nemohlo být tak hrozné, jak si předtím všichni mysleli, protože Rossi, JJ i Emily už byli venku, Rossi vypadal naprosto normálně, tedy kromě toho, že se mu z obličeje vytratila trocha barvy a nevtipkoval, JJ byla dokonale klidná a v pohodě a Emily by vlastně taky mohla, jen kdyby si tak křečovitě netiskla vatu do loketní jamky. 

Garciová, Reid a Morgan byli stále ještě vevnitř, když tam došel. Garciová seděla na křesle úplně vpravo, nejdál od dveří, jednu paži položenou na područce – bože, ta jehla byla vážně obrovská! – a tu druhou zvedla a nadšeně mu zamávala. „Vidíš, můj milovaný šéfe, konečně taky zachraňuju životy!“ zavolala na něj přes celou místnost a hrdě se zasmála. 

Morgan stál kousek od něj a bavil se se sestřičkou, tahle byla mladá a hezká a dívala se na Morgana se zřetelným zájmem. A on se před ní prostě nemohl shodit, a tak sebou se svým nejlepším jsem-v-pohodě-a-dokonale-nad-věcí výrazem plácl na křeslo a nastavil jí paži. 

Dívka se pousmála a omotala mu kolem paže škrtidlo, načež si nachystala plastový pytlík na krev a do ruky vzala obrovskou, tlustou jehlu. 

Hotch pobaveně sledoval, jak se Morgan ze všech sil snaží udržet svůj macho výraz na místě, a potom zabrousil pohledem k Reidovi, který postával vedle dalšího křesla, a přel se s další sestřičkou, zdálo se, že si odmítá sundat košili, aby se sestra mohla dostat k žilám v jeho loketních jamkách. Nevěřícně si povzdychl a zakroutil hlavou, načež pomalu došel k Reidovi, položil mu dlaň na rameno a obrátil ho k sobě. „Spencere,“ zašeptal a pousmál se na něj a sám mu začal rozepínat knoflíčky sněhobílé košile. 

Garciová rozradostněně zapískala, Hotch Reidovi rozepnul poslední knoflík a stáhl mu košili z úzkých ramen. „To zvládneš,“ řekl mu tiše, aby ho nikdo jiný neslyšel, a jemně ho postrčil ke křeslu. 

Sestra se na Hotche unaveně usmála a němě artikulovala svůj dík. 

Hotch si sundal vlastní košili a posadil se na křeslo mezi Morgana a Reida, sestřička, která byla doteď u Morgana se vmžiku objevila vedle něj. Zaškrtila mu paži, vydezinfikovala a obratně a napoprvé mu narvala tu tlustou jehlu přímo do žíly. Do dlaně mu strčila malý míček, aby měl důvod pumpovat. 

„Je vám dobře?“ zeptala se ho jemně, s upřímnou starostlivostí. 

Ujistil ji, že se cítí dobře, a nelhal, protože když si odmyslel fakt, že z něj vysávali krev, bylo mu až překvapivě fajn. Křeslo bylo pohodlné a jeho nic nebolelo, hlava se mu netočila a nebylo mu ani špatně, Penelopa už na něj nemávala ani nevolala, protože její odběr už skončil a ona tedy mohla odejít, a navíc se mohl celou tu dobu naprosto klidně dívat na Reida. Na Reida _bez košile_.

Spokojeně se usmál. 

A pak se vedle něj ozval zvláštní zvuk a on se otočil na Morgana a viděl, že jeho kolega zřejmě konečně vzdal svou snahu vypadat v klidu a nad věcí, nebo spíš byl přinucený ji vzdát, protože mu zcela evidentně _nebylo_ dobře. Pokud tedy mohl soudit z jeho mělkého, povrchního dechu a té dokonale zelené bravy, kterou měl muž v obličeji. 

„Sestři, můžete ho zkontrolovat?“ požádal ji a pohodil hlavou směrem k Morganovi. „Řekl bych, že je mu zle.“ 

„Och,“ zamumlala sestřička a lítostivě se ohlédla na mladšího agenta. „To se stává. Některým lidem to nedělá úplně dobře.“ Přešla od něj k Morganovi, aby ho mohla zkontrolovat. „Jen omdlel, nic mu nebude,“ řekla Hotchovi, aby si nedělal starosti. 

Hotch přikývl a otočil se zpět na Reida, protože ho napadlo, že když to takhle špatně snáší Morgan, jak asi může být mladíkovi? Ale Reid vypadal úplně normálně, do obličeje se mu vrátila barva (skoro jako by do něj krev pumpovali a ne mu ji brali, napadlo ho) a on se díval na Morgana s ďábelským úsměvem na tváři. 

„Doufám, že si z něj kvůli tomu nechceš utahovat,“ řekl mu polohlasem. 

Reid odtrhl pohled od Morgana a zadíval se na něj. „Napadlo mě to,“ přiznal upřímně a jeho úsměv se rozšířil. 

Hotch se zachichotal a přeměřil si Morgana – který se stále ještě neprobral z mdlob – pohledem. Kolikrát jen si právě tento muž dělal legraci z něj, z jeho přítele i ze všech ostatních? Hotch přimhouřil oči. „Povoluje se,“ sdělil Reidovi. „Ale jestli to někomu řekneš, zapřu to.“ 

Reid povytáhl obočí, skoro jako by říkal, že to ho rozhodně ani v nejmenším neděsí. 

„A pokud budeš spát u mě, tak na gauči,“ dodal proto výhrůžně. 

Reid se zamračil. 

***

„Morgane, možná by tě někdo měl odvézt domů,“ navrhl Hotch bezelstně, když všichni o půl litru krve lehčí stáli na chodbě před oddělením. 

Morgan zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou a zatvářil se téměř dotčeně. „Nepotřebuju, aby mě někdo vozil. Když jsem se zvládl dostat sem, dostanu se i domů,“ zavrčel a mírně se na nejistých nohou zapotácel. 

„Omdlel jsi, Morgane,“ připomněl mu Reid jemně, ale v očích mu přitom jiskřilo pobavení, protože – proč to neříct? – fakt, že agenta FBI, který byl odborníkem na bomby, dokázal si poradit s každou výzvou, nikoho se nebál, učil v Quanticu boj zblízka a jeho oblíbeným sportem bylo vyrážení dveří, položilo na lopatky něco tak triviálního jako jehla, bylo… mírně legrační, řekněme. 

Morgan něco zavrčel, ale nikdo mu nerozuměl. Hotch za to byl rád. 

„Někdo by měl s tebou zůstat, kdyby se ti zase udělalo zle,“ dodal Reid přátelsky. A příliš. 

Emily se zachichotala a od smíchu ji neodradilo ani to, že se na ni Morgan upřeně zadíval. Jen se začala smát ještě hlasitěji. 

Nějaký zřízenec se po nich ohlédl. 

„Pokud ti to pomůže, Morgane,“ ozvala se JJ konejšivě. „Mně se točila hlava.“ 

Ostatní zřejmě pochopili, že se snaží kolegovi zvednout náladu, ukázat mu, že nebyl sám, kdo měl nějaký problém, a tak se snažili nějaký si honem vymyslet. 

„Já si připadala jako omámená,“ řekla mu Garciová. „Jako kdybych byla v rauši. Bylo to divný.“ 

„Fakt to bolelo,“ přidala se Emily trochu váhavě, protože nic lepšího ji zkrátka nenapadlo. 

„A já… mám teď děsnou žízeň,“ zabručel Rossi. 

Morgan protočil oči, ale všichni se rychle shodli na tom, že i když tak vlastně zachraňovali nějaký život, protože jejich krev dostane nějaký člověk při operaci a určitě ho zachrání před příšernou smrtí („Ve skutečnosti se většina takto získané krve rozdělí na jednotlivé segmenty a pak se dále zpracovává…“ – „Reide!“), nikdy, už _nikdy_ se ničeho takového v žádném případě nezúčastní. Prostě ne. 

„Berte to z té lepší stránky,“ poradil jim Hotch a pokrčil rameny. „Zbytek dne máte volno.“ 

Morgan si odfrkl. „Upřímně, Hotchi,“ zvedl obočí, ve tváři stále ještě zbytky té ošklivé zelené bravy, „až ti Straussová příště zase navrhne něco takového, vezmi radši nějaký případ.“ 


End file.
